


【贤旭】One Thousand Kisses

by mangokilo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangokilo/pseuds/mangokilo
Summary: 如果我只为贤旭写一个故事 那会是一个怎么样的故事 系列。音乐学院作曲专业圭x音乐学院音乐剧专业旭伦敦西区回忆录，利物浦同性恋大游行实录1.7w爆字预警，很长很慢热。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【贤旭】One Thousand Kisses

00  
Just Pay me Back with One Thousand Kisses. 

01  
曺圭贤是被沈昌珉硬拉着去了新生见面会的。曺圭贤先来读了几周的语言，把学校转悠了个遍，他拍着沈昌珉的肩膀说，同一个新生见面会他已经听过一次了，打扰别人睡觉天理难容。  
“这一周除了来机场接我之外您出过门吗。”沈昌珉把曺圭贤搭在他肩上的手拍开，“今天会有话剧社的表演，你不想看看吗？”  
曺圭贤瞄了两眼大会议室前头的舞台，穿着演出服的话剧社成员搬着道具来来回回的走动，不是专业的剧场演出，所有的道具都要靠他们自己来布置。他盯着有些出神，转过头来问沈昌珉他们一会儿演什么  
“学院的邮件里没说。”沈昌珉摁开手机看了一眼，“就说是百老汇经典。”  
“还卖关子。”曺圭贤打了个哈欠，他前一天晚上和国内的朋友打游戏打到三点，头刚挨上枕头就被沈昌珉的电话喊了起来，这会儿正犯着困。

说到底曺圭贤还是兴趣缺缺，却也答应留下来陪沈昌珉看完话剧社的表演。他撑着脸颊有一搭没一搭的刷手机，学联在座椅的过道里发传单，各式各样的社团非营利组织，宣传册做的花花绿绿的，沈昌珉随手接过都摆在曺圭贤面前的桌板上。

曺圭贤被眼前的宣传册晃的眼睛疼，他索性关了手机，撑着脑袋闭了闭眼睛，想把脑袋里的轰鸣声赶出去，某几个瞬间他又怨恨起自己，对外能够说的人没话讲，对内这些朋友，曺圭贤又显得丝毫没有底线，他摁着突突跳动的太阳穴，决定一会儿回家的路上一定要让沈昌珉付咖啡的钱。

“你还好吗？”曺圭贤听到耳边有声音传来，不甚标准的英语让他睁开眼抬起头看了一眼走到他身边的人。  
“还好。”曺圭贤揉了揉脑袋，看着眼前穿着宽大外套，有着一张亚洲人面孔的人，“韩国人？还是中国人？”  
“韩国人。”眼前身高略矮的男生笑起来还有小小的酒窝，漂亮的圆眼睛也眯了起来，“有空来我们话剧社看看啊。”不由分说的网曺圭贤的手里塞了一张宣传单，“我叫金厉旭，一会记得在台上找找我。”说完他也不等着曺圭贤回应，又像是个小旋风一样，哒哒哒的往礼堂的后排跑，他又像是想起了什么，指了指曺圭贤别在衬衫领口的姓名牌，隔着两排座位和他说，“曺圭贤，注意休息啊。”

曺圭贤看的有些呆了，他盯着金厉旭穿过一整个大礼堂，最后带着没发完的宣传册进了后台，他低下头在那一堆形色各异的宣传单里，找到金厉旭塞给他的那一本，除却冗长的舞台剧音乐剧介绍，直接翻到了最后几页的社员介绍。话剧社的宣传册做的和音乐剧的场刊一样，无论是新入社的社员，还是名誉上的导师都列的清清楚楚。他看着占据了右上角小小一个区域，对着镜头笑得金厉旭，他短短的人生履历，似乎都融进了这短短几行字里。

“怎么？想去话剧社了？”沈昌珉凑过来看着他盯着的页面，“金厉旭，刚刚和你搭讪的那个，很可爱的男孩子？”  
“怎么就很可爱了。“曺圭贤一把把册子合上，挥了挥手把沈昌珉赶走，”算了吧，多的时间还是留出来打游戏吧。“  
“老曺，你这是被下蛊了吗？”沈昌珉拍了拍曺圭贤的脸颊，“一见钟情了？”

曺圭贤拍开沈昌珉的手低下头，装作没听到他的问题。

曺圭贤昏昏欲睡的，听着音乐学院的院长，从学校红色砖瓦房子的历史开始讲，最后讲到学校的管弦乐队，直到曺圭贤最后一丝清醒的理智都叫嚣着要陷入梦中。他埋在自己的手臂里，耳边是他听了几周都没能习惯的英格兰北部英语，他一边想着金厉旭嘴角边上的那个小小的酒窝，一点一点的堕入梦里。

再次醒来的时候，是沈昌珉把他推起来的，他一脸迷糊的看着礼堂的灯全暗了，又回头看了眼好朋友眼里闪着的光，错过了报幕的他揉着脸问沈昌珉，他们接下来要演什么。

“是RENT啊，RENT。”

穿着红色裙子与豹纹白袜子的金厉旭，带着一顶短发的假发，踩着高跟鞋，瘦小的骨架被鲜红的裙子包裹着，他牵着身边比他高了一截的男伴的手，Angel和Collins的I‘ll Cover you，曺圭贤离得有些远了，透过那段还算遥远的距离，他尽力去看清金厉旭。金厉旭就像是沉浸在爱里的Angel，眼神炙热又快乐，三分妩媚七分热情。他穿着高跟鞋和红裙子，涂着正红色的唇膏，向Collins倾诉他的爱意，他小巧的身子被Collins拥在怀里，透过黑暗曺圭贤还能看到他两颊的绯红，和因为塞了胸垫而起伏的胸口。

一直到场景切换到Roger与Mimi，曺圭贤还盯着舞台发呆，他的灵魂被留在了舞台上，他被那个大雪将下未下的夜晚吸引，心甘情愿的为金厉旭沉醉。

“终于结束了。”金厉旭摊在后台的椅子上，把高跟鞋踢掉，盘起腿坐在椅子上，拿了卸妆湿巾往脸上抹，“穿高跟鞋太累了，今年还要去皇家剧院演出吗？“  
“厉旭，你穿着裙子呢，稍微坐好点啊。”金钟云满脸都是汗，一边走一边把头上的帽子摘下来握在手上，“今年还是演RENT哦，不过我不演了，灵九宝贝，你要自己重新找一个Collins了。”  
“钟云哥为什么不演了？”金厉旭从椅子上爬起来，短裙因为他的动作，向上翻着，他踩着豹纹袜子，凑到金钟云的面前。  
“你这妆卸了一半，不要离我这么近。”金钟云顺手捏了两把金厉旭肉肉的脸，又把他的裙子拽好，挡住他的安全裤，“我要读博了啊，以后就是你负责话剧社了。”金钟云松开金厉旭的脸颊，“好好查邮件啊金厉旭。”

金厉旭一手握着手机，一只手举着卸妆湿巾，Angel的妆化的又浓又浮夸，他顶着厚重的粉底和腮红，一张湿巾都染成了粉红色，手机邮箱里躺着学联导师发来的邮件，通知他新学期开始之后的排练时间表和招新计划，金厉旭跨着脸和金钟云抱怨了两句，金钟云揉了揉这个弟弟的脑袋，嘴里念叨着我们厉旭也到了要独当一面得时候了。

“不说这个，钟云哥，你猜我刚才遇见谁了。”金厉旭神秘兮兮的凑过来。  
“遇见谁了？”金钟云兴趣缺缺，他只想赶紧卸了妆回家躺下。  
“曺圭贤啊曺圭贤！”金厉旭敲了敲金钟云面前的桌子，“今年拿了全奖的作曲专业的那个。”  
“就是你念叨了好久一定要骗进来话剧社的那个曺圭贤？”金钟云心不在焉的和金厉旭搭话，举着手机玩自己的。  
“他毕业大戏唱的笑面人，太精彩了。”金厉旭靠在化妆台的桌子上，“也不知道作曲专业的，会不会肯来啊。”

金厉旭想，曹圭贤会记得这样一个小小的插曲吗。

02  
“你真的打算去吗？”沈昌珉看着曹圭贤把话剧社面试的时间写进日程表里，“明明见面会前一直说没兴趣。”  
“这不是被表演吸引了吗。”曹圭贤打着哈哈，“我看他们也不是纯排话剧，音乐剧嘛，我的毕业大戏不也是音乐剧。”  
“行吧，我看你就是看上那天那个Angel了。”沈昌珉揽过曹圭贤的肩膀，“我和珉豪说了，以后打游戏不用找你了。”  
“你在说什么啊……”曺圭贤看着好友满嘴跑火车，“能不能过还另说呢。”  
“是谁刚才还信誓旦旦的说自己毕业大戏唱男主的。”沈昌珉说，“不要再说了，总之你一定能行的。”

曺圭贤站在图书馆里打印报名表，白纸黑字带着油墨味儿的纸张就躺在他手上，他三两下填好了报名表，坐在图书馆里发呆熬时间。他想到那天金厉旭给他递宣传册的时候，带着酒窝的笑，又想起他穿着红裙子化着浮夸的妆容，在台上唱歌。金厉旭像一个精致的人偶，举手投足都吸引着他。

这一切的起因都要怪沈昌珉，曺圭贤想。

曺圭贤没想到会有这么多人来报名话剧社。说到底曺圭贤只是一个在异国他乡读一年研究生的留学生，零零碎碎的时间加在一起也不过一年半，他抱着玩玩看的心态来，却也不得不在心里哼了几句笑面人的台词唱段。

“咦，圭贤？”曺圭贤翻着手机里的歌词本，企图用排队的时间把歌词过一遍，听到有人叫他抬起了头，金厉旭站在他面前，手里握着一沓报名表，英格兰的秋天已经泛起了冷意，金厉旭的额头上生了薄薄的一层汗，他站定在曺圭贤的面前，问，“一个人来吗？”  
“嗯，这个要给你吗？”曺圭贤把手中的报名表递给金厉旭。  
“给我就行。”金厉旭接过曺圭贤递过来的报名表，看了眼纹丝不动的队伍，一边给曺圭贤道歉一边让他再多等会。  
“有什么好道歉的。”曺圭贤看着金厉旭像只惊慌的猫一样，掏了张纸巾出来摁在他额头上，把他脸颊上的汗擦去，末了还在心里感叹一句，肉嘟嘟的脸颊果然很好捏。

金厉旭红了一张脸，握着报名表站在曺圭贤面前，他长了张口说不出话，小小声的和曺圭贤道了谢，又慌忙说了一声待会见，又掀开话剧社后台的帘子钻了进去。

曺圭贤看着金厉旭像落荒而逃的兔子一样，像是被满足了恶趣味一样。

“脸怎么这么红，外面还有多少人啊。”金钟云从教室里出来，捞起桌上的水猛灌了几口，“今年人还挺多的嘛，肯定有你能满意的。”  
“我碰见曺圭贤了。”金厉旭看着曺圭贤的报名表，薄薄一张纸被金厉旭捏的有些褶皱了，个人履历里短短几行写了他大学时候在学校里排的音乐剧作品，他望着那几行字发呆，金钟云在他耳边抱怨工作怎么也做不完他也充耳不闻。  
“他给你下蛊了吗，金厉旭？”金钟云碰了碰金厉旭滚烫的脸颊，“脸这么烫。”  
“没有的事。”金厉旭靠在椅背上有气无力的反抗，“什么时候才能到他啊，我好想听他唱歌。”  
“社长，你可以现在走出去，直接把他带进教室。”金钟云靠在桌子前，“行使一下你的权力。”  
“还是算了吧，让他看出来我岂不是像个变态。”金厉旭抱着手上的报名表往桌子上一趴，“还是按顺序来吧。”

直到被话剧社的成员叫了名字，金厉旭带来的那一点热度都还留在他手掌心，他有些发愣，恍惚的跟在那人的背后，穿过音乐学院厚重的走廊，推开那扇大门，他看见金厉旭和金钟云坐在教室的最后，金厉旭冲他笑，圆眼睛里闪着光，曺圭贤透过那遥远的距离，看着自己的报名表躺在金厉旭的手边，他恍惚的想金厉旭会不会仔细看他囫囵吞枣写下的人生履历，会不会也细细的去想，那些角色在他尚还不长的人生里带给他的不那么成熟的经验。

“我是音乐学院作曲专业研究生，曺圭贤。”

曺圭贤唱完了之后金厉旭还愣着没动，他的笔就握在手上，评分表也在手边，他只能愣愣的看着曺圭贤。曺圭贤的声音他无法评价，明明已经做足了心理准备，也从网络上同校学生上传的片段里窥见过曺圭贤的毕业大戏，但是真正听到的时候，他还是被震撼的说不出话来。

世界上最香醇的红酒，也没有曺圭贤会醉人。

金钟云看着金厉旭像一个失去灵魂的木偶，半晌没有说出话来，他推了推金厉旭，示意他曺圭贤还站在台上。金厉旭才反应过来，台上的曺圭贤握着话筒，有一丝不知所措，也看着金厉旭。金厉旭把手中的笔和评分表都往桌上一放，他一步一步往阶梯教室台前走，一节一节台阶往下走，他看着曺圭贤的眼睛，终于他走到曺圭贤的面前，向曺圭贤伸出手说：

“我是音乐学院音乐剧专业研究生，金厉旭。”

03  
“所以你，甚至都不需要评分，就直接进话剧社了？”沈昌珉看着曺圭贤满面红光，出了话剧社顶着英国十月的雨，还绕道去Tesco提了几瓶酒回来，“你这和内定有什么区别。”  
“我加到了厉旭的kkt。”曺圭贤挥了挥手机，金厉旭的长颈鹿头像在沈昌珉的眼前划过，他莫名的嗅到一丝曺圭贤在秀恩爱的嫌疑。

“还是觉得很神奇啊。”沈昌珉喝着曺圭贤买回来的酒，两个人坐在公用厨房的吧台上，有一搭没一搭的聊曺圭贤的面试经历，“想不到曺圭贤也会有这么冲动的时候。”在沈昌珉的印象里，曺圭贤擅长步步为营，没有把握的事情绝对不做，喜欢的事情也是计划好了再去执行。

曺圭贤握着易拉罐，他撑着脑袋想了想，他平稳的研究生生活，可能也就从遇见金厉旭那天起彻底失控了，他本不愿再继续他大学演了四年的音乐剧，却也轻而易举的拜倒在Angel的红色裙摆之下

“或许是，很难有人能拒绝金厉旭吧。”曺圭贤把易拉罐里最后一口酒喝完，把罐子捏扁了，若有所思的和沈昌珉说。

后来曺圭贤想，那天英格兰北部的雨淅淅沥沥的下了一整个晚上，他只记得金厉旭把他送到门口时，穿堂风吹过音乐学院的大堂，金厉旭站在门口的闸机里面冲他挥手，曺圭贤的顺位后面还有很多人，本应该是熙熙攘攘的大堂里他却听不到任何声音，耳膜里只有金厉旭脆生生的像青葡萄一样的声音，说的是，

“明天见，圭贤。”

后来沈昌珉确实是不怎么见到曺圭贤了，他们本身不是一个专业的，沈昌珉在宿舍游戏打的正激烈，才能听见曺圭贤刷了门禁卡进屋，手上还提着二十四小时营业披萨店的外卖。音乐学院圣诞假前照例会开汇报演出，曺圭贤除了上课和自留出来的写谱子的时间，都泡在话剧社里紧锣密鼓的排练。

曺圭贤第一次进话剧社排练教室的时候，并没有他想象中的那么多人，大部分坐在台下，金厉旭站在舞台上，手里握着一沓的剧本。曺圭贤站在教室门口，透过厚重的防火门的玻璃窗，他看见金厉旭穿着粉色的毛衣外套，站在台上翻着手里的剧本，曺圭贤推开门的时候他刚好从剧本里抬起头，他穿过教室里所有的人群，看向曺圭贤。

曺圭贤也就在所有人的注视里走上了舞台。

后来话剧社的例行迎新说了什么，曺圭贤一点都没记住，他只记住了金厉旭在介绍他的时候说他的声音是他尝过的最醇的红酒。曺圭贤脑子里的弦绷得突突得，他想问明白金厉旭在说什么，或者想问问他有没有兴趣亲自品尝一下这瓶红酒。

金厉旭因为圣诞排什么剧苦恼了很久。话剧社得迎新会开完，他握着笔杆子对着剧本上长长一串得备选叹了口气。  
“厉旭？还不走？”曺圭贤绕道去上了个厕所，看排练室里还亮着灯，敲了两下门就推门进来，看到金厉旭坐在第一排撑着脸，握着笔，时不时得在纸上划两笔。  
“圭圭，你怎么还在。”金厉旭叫得亲密，不自觉得朝曺圭贤嘟嘴，“要来一起看看吗，圣诞节的备选节目。”  
“不演RENT吗？”曺圭贤挨着金厉旭坐下，不去纠正他过度亲密得像是撒娇的称呼，侧着脑袋看着金厉旭。金厉旭浓而密的睫毛，饱满的苹果肌，小声的抱怨金钟云就会给他添麻烦。  
“上次和你一起，就是，Collins他呢？”曺圭贤按捺不住好奇，换了几个措辞还是向金厉旭问道。  
“你说钟云哥啊，他读博去了，话剧社给我管了。”金厉旭把笔摁在桌上“都怪他走了，去年我们演了Kinky boots, 差点被社团老师骂。”金厉旭往桌子上一趴，肉嘟嘟的脸颊埋在手臂里，侧着头看曺圭贤，“圭圭，你来选一选好吧。”

金厉旭把桌上摊着的资料一股脑的推到曺圭贤的面前，几句唱段台词夹着几张剧照，曺圭贤一张一张的看过去，金厉旭就在一旁撑着脑袋看着他。

“这个怎么样。”曺圭贤指着其中一张，“White Christmas，符合圣诞主题，也不会搏出位。”  
金厉旭就着曺圭贤拿着的纸哼了几句唱段，把大概的选段过了一遍，嘴里念叨着明天找老师商量一下。

金厉旭靠在椅背上，把头轻轻靠在曺圭贤的肩上，他柔软的头发扫到曺圭贤的脖颈，又痒又刺，金厉旭像猫咪一样的，曺圭贤僵着身子没动，金厉旭慢慢的从他肩上抬起头，他看了眼曺圭贤，又笑着站起来问曺圭贤要不要一起回家。

一直到金厉旭小心的关上排练室的大门，和曺圭贤刷开闸机，一前一后走出音乐学院，曺圭贤都没能找回他的声带。太超过了，他想，这太超过了。

十一月的温带海洋的冷风夹着淅淅沥沥的雨吹在曺圭贤的脸上，金厉旭毛绒绒的黑色羽绒服的帽子扣在脑袋上，长到膝盖的羽绒服包裹着他像一只仓鼠一样。曺圭贤没有带伞，长大衣也没有帽子。伦敦似乎又总是这样，当他带了伞的时候不下雨，下雨了他又忘记带伞。

“圭圭想演Collins吗？”金厉旭转过头看着曺圭贤，帽子上的绒毛包裹着肉嘟嘟的脸颊，“圣诞节之后，会有新一轮的Collins的面试。“  
“你会演Angel吗？”曺圭贤抹了一把他大衣上的雨水，看着金厉旭说。  
“我演的话，圭圭是不是就会演。”金厉旭又对着曺圭贤笑，他们沿着小南门走出学校，风还是簌簌的刮着，天已经完全黑了。  
“是厉旭的话，什么都可以。”他们走到红绿灯的分岔口，曺圭贤走过去摁信号灯，心里想着绿灯能不能晚一点亮，他和金厉旭永远不要走到岔路口。

金厉旭的吻带着秋末初冬的寒意，又夹杂着雨水的潮湿，他帽子上的绒毛刺在曺圭贤的脸上，金厉旭抬头亲了亲曺圭贤的唇角，看着曺圭贤愣成了一只企鹅，金厉旭委屈的红了眼眶，耳边响起了信号灯转绿的刺耳的声音，他企图甩开曺圭贤握着他手臂的手，又被曺圭贤一把抓了回来。

他被曺圭贤摁在信号灯的灯柱子上，曺圭贤抹掉他眼角的一点不知道是雨水还是泪水，捧着他的脸亲了下去，金厉旭没有一点反抗的余地，曺圭贤的气息铺天盖地，他只能徒劳的抱着他的手臂，耳边刺耳的滴答声在意识里渐渐远去，只记得自己灵魂出窍前，大脑里满满当当的塞的都是曺圭贤。

后来雨下的更大了，曺圭贤拉着金厉旭跑进地铁站里，人声鼎沸的闸机外，金厉旭把帽子撤下来，趁着曺圭贤弯腰拍身上的雨水的时候，揉了揉曺圭贤被雨水打湿的头发。

“我们圭圭，真的好像一只企鹅哦。”

04  
圣诞舞台结束之后，金厉旭拉着曺圭贤满伦敦的晃悠，早上七点打电话把通宵改谱子的曺圭贤拉起来，穿着厚重的羽绒服捧着咖啡，站在剧院的门口排日票。金厉旭带着曺圭贤沿着西区一个一个剧院走过去，连皇后剧院的边上有几个同性恋酒吧，哪家蛋糕店的蛋糕好吃都知道的一清二楚。

过了很多年之后曺圭贤依然觉得，那是他人生里最快乐的半个月。天气放晴了就沿着东伦敦的泰晤士河走，聊曺圭贤刚写完的谱子，聊音乐学院哪个教授又突发奇想的期末考核，有时候站在河边比谁的一口气更长，被曺圭贤吐槽帽子放在地上就是卖艺赚钱的街头音乐剧演员，也在长长的地铁手扶梯里，震耳欲聋的地下铁歌手的吉他声里接吻。金厉旭像是最鲜活的，伦敦阴雨绵绵里少有的太阳。

然后迎接他的就是Collins的面试考核。

“你怎么比上次还紧张……”沈昌珉看着曺圭贤在厨房绕了第十圈了，嫌他碍事想把他赶进房间里呆着，“曺圭贤，曺酒鬼，你挡着我做饭了。”  
“这不一样啊。”曺圭贤往吧台上一趴，“上次我知道我随便都能过啊。”  
“比你唱得好的人又很多吗？”沈昌珉关了火，他大发慈悲的给曺圭贤也留了一份饭，“还是说你唱不好？”  
“这倒也没有。”曺圭贤用剧本盖住眼睛，“是我觉得我唱不了Collins。”

曺圭贤没有骗沈昌珉，他是觉得自己唱不了Collins，不是他不爱金厉旭，也不是Collins不爱Angel，正相反，是因为曺圭贤爱金厉旭，所以他唱不了Collins。

“所以金钟云才能唱了好几年的Collins吧。”曺圭贤自暴自弃的往桌子上一趴，又把谱子摆在眼前，撑着脑袋继续顺着眼前的唱段。耳机里放着的歌，迷迷糊糊里他又想到毕业的时候导师问他，音乐剧对他而言到底是什么。

曺圭贤记得很清楚，那个时候他拿着毕业证，还有录取通知书，轻飘飘的扔下一句，我再也不会唱音乐剧了。所以到了今天，曺圭贤又在问自己，音乐剧对于他而言到底是什么。他想，如果问金厉旭，他学了那么多年的音乐剧，应该是很喜欢吧。

曺圭贤喜欢音乐剧吗，他也说不清楚，若说不喜欢，他也不会成为毕业大戏的男主角，若说喜欢，他也不至于扔下一句再也不唱音乐剧就收拾了东西出国。作曲不比要上台抛头露面的专业领域，他的导师替他拥有一把好嗓子可惜，连他一起出国读书的好朋友沈昌珉也不理解。

曺圭贤在半夜站在厨房里喝水的时候想，不然还是和金厉旭坦白说吧。

“不试试看吗？”金厉旭撑着脑袋坐在教室里，曺圭贤提前把他约了出来，诺大的排练室里只有他们两个人。  
“可以只唱给你一个人听吗？”曺圭贤手里握着谱子，考核的台词和唱段他早烂熟于心，他撑着一个人站在台上，看着坐在台下的金厉旭。  
“好啊。”金厉旭靠在椅背上，“圭圭，不演了也要唱给我听听吧。”

曺圭贤唱的还是那段金厉旭演了好几年的唱段，曺圭贤站在台上唱Collins，金厉旭坐在下面唱Angel。金厉旭不记得他是什么时候走到台上的了，等他反应过来的时候曺圭贤已经捧着他的脸，若有若无的气息和唱词一起在他的耳膜边想起，金厉旭感觉曺圭贤快要把他融入自己的骨血，抓着他手臂的手用尽了力气。

曺圭贤心里想着去他的国王皇后，城堡护城河，他现在就要亲金厉旭。

于是他们在灯火通明的排练室舞台上接吻，曺圭贤不是Collins，金厉旭也不会是Angel，他们不需要在音乐剧的舞台上借着黑暗亲吻，也不用借着RENT的名义给彼此一个角色的吻。曺圭贤搂着金厉旭，他想，时间停在这一刻也好，至少在这个时候，没人会来打扰他们。

“所以你同意了？连真正的考核都没有，他说不演你就同意了？”金钟云坐在厨房的餐桌上，看着金厉旭不停的往桌上摆食物，皱着眉头问他，“你这个社长倒是挺好说话的，说不演就不演。”金钟云从手机里抬起头看着金厉旭，“你是不是有什么事要求我。”  
“不是作为话剧社社长好说话。”金厉旭把饭摆在金钟云得面前，“是作为男朋友替他考虑。”

“说得倒轻巧，做一桌子饭来求我。”

曺圭贤放弃了Collins之后反而一身轻松，他不用再每天都准时准点得去话剧社报道，也有更多得时间泡在钢琴房里写曲子。话剧社结束排练得时候曺圭贤总是准时出现在道具间，拿着从图书馆café带来的热牛奶。

曺圭贤不吝于亲吻，在后台交换一个牛奶味儿得吻，他当然乐意至极。金厉旭还没有带妆排练，汗津津的小脸上带着笑，去戳曺圭贤的脸问他曲子改的怎么样，一边吐槽今天哪里又练的不顺了。

日子就在一天一天的练习里过去，曺圭贤的谱子改的接近尾声，金厉旭也带着话剧社开始带妆彩排。天气逐渐转热，饶是沿海的温带气候的伦敦，也逐渐有了初夏的影子。Angel浮夸的妆容，金厉旭每天都和曺圭贤抱怨，长时间的带妆刺激的皮肤疯狂的长痘。

曺圭贤拿着卸妆湿巾往金厉旭的脸上摁，看他眼睛被卸妆水刺激的红红的，曺圭贤捧着金厉旭卸了一半妆的脸，亲了亲他温热的眼皮，顺着浓而密的睫毛向下，吻过他圆润的鼻头，他的额头顶着金厉旭的，与他交换了一个满是卸妆水与口红味道的吻。

曺圭贤在后台给金厉旭拉上裙子的拉链，他的膝盖顶开金厉旭的双腿，顺着他的红色裙摆，看着金厉旭精致又浮夸的妆容。穿了高跟鞋的金厉旭勉强与曺圭贤平视，金厉旭的眼睛里细碎着掉落着星星，他把自己的吻印在了曺圭贤的脸颊，看着曺圭贤的脸颊上出现的红唇印，又自顾自的笑个不停，曺圭贤无奈的扯了张纸巾把脸上的唇印擦去。

正式演出的那天正赶上同性恋大游行的日子，加上那天英格兰的大雨，剧院外早早聚集了不少的观众。化妆间的人也渐渐多了起来，曺圭贤把金厉旭的裙摆拉好，给了他一个实打实的亲吻，他找金厉旭拿了张票，他想，就算不能和金厉旭一起站在台上，他作为观众，也要陪金厉旭顺利的演完这场音乐剧。

他推开stage door的门，曺圭贤还是没有带伞的习惯，微凉的雨滴顺着风吹到脸颊上，他拿着金厉旭出门前塞给他的帽子，绕到剧院的正门外，他像一个寻常的观众那样，检票，买场刊，聚集在剧院的大堂等着观众席分批次进入。

不，这不一样，曺圭贤想，舞台上的Angel是属于Collins的，而舞台下的金厉旭是属于曺圭贤的。

曺圭贤坐在座位上翻着场刊，金厉旭的照片换了张新拍的，曺圭贤替他照的，某一天在排练室卸了妆后，金厉旭突发奇想想要重新拍场刊上的照片，手忙脚乱的重新上粉底，化了个全妆之后戳着曺圭贤给他像拍证件照一样拍照。

明明是看过的照片，也是每天相见的人，隔着一层油墨，还是有些不同的意味。曺圭贤摩梭着金厉旭的照片，还有他的个人履历。和他们初见时的那本宣传册相比，下面多了一行关于他们一起演的圣诞剧 White Christmas。

当时的曺圭贤就知道，这是他们这辈子，唯一一次能够在台上一起演音乐剧。在日后，他可以为金厉旭写歌，可以为原创剧本谱曲，但是他知道，他再也不可能和金厉旭一起唱音乐剧了。

随着Mimi和Roger的唱段结束，和剧院里亮起的灯，曺圭贤悬了半场的心才放下。他知道金厉旭绝对专业，他却也没来由的紧张。剧院里没信号，曺圭贤刷新了几下KKT，信息仍然显示未发送，他索性摁了锁屏，专心的看起了手中的场刊。

“第一次看吗？”曺圭贤听到身边有人叫他，他抬起头，看着身边的人，是位老人，眯着眼睛冲他笑。  
“正式的表演是第一次看，在话剧社的迎新舞台上有听过唱段。”曺圭贤回答。  
“演的很好，不是吗？”老人抬手捋了一下花白的头发，“我看过四十几次现场的RENT，这个版本演的非常不错。”老人笑着，“尤其是那位Angel。”

老人家说完，曺圭贤还没来得及回话，老人身边的另一位老人伸出手拉了拉他的袖子，又露出头来冲曺圭贤笑，说，“我先生话就是这么多，每次看都要和人讨论一番。”两位老人都白了头发和胡子，曺圭贤看着两个人紧握在一起的手，沉默了一会儿说，

“台上那位Angel，是我的男朋友。”

全场谢幕的时候，金厉旭穿着高跟鞋在台上跑来跑去，满打满算，这也是他最后一年来皇家剧院演RENT了，剧院里熟悉的摆设，甚至舞台上的每一个角落他都牢牢的印在心里。场下掌声轰鸣，明晃晃的白炽灯悬在脑袋顶，金厉旭甚至能看见空气中漂浮的灰尘。金钟云往边上退开，将舞台的正中央留给他。金厉旭提着裙摆向观众示意，他看见坐在正中间的曺圭贤，手臂上还挂着羽绒服，正笑着看着他。周围有那么多人替他鼓掌，他站在舞台的正中央，耳边是话剧社成员们的笑声，而金厉旭眼里只有曺圭贤而已。他想冲下台去，拥抱，亲吻曺圭贤，金厉旭胸腔里有一只青鸟，在燥热的鼓动着。

直到他坐进化妆间卸妆的时候，他还没从巨大的轰鸣声里醒过来。金厉旭仿佛踩着高跟鞋走在云端上，他心想曺圭贤真的是最香醇的红酒，不然他怎么会一口酒都没有喝，就已经在云端穿行了呢。

金厉旭捂着自己红透了的脸颊，化妆间已经疯成了一片，有人拿着颜料在脸上画彩虹旗，有人高呼着晚上不醉不归，他掏出手机看着消息转了几个圈发不出去，三两下收好了包，等着其他人什么时候走。

“厉旭收好了先走吧。”金钟云上手揉了揉金厉旭的脑袋，Angel的假发脱去，金厉旭的脑袋像栗子一样，毛绒绒的，“圭贤在等你吧。”  
金厉旭抱着包站起来，他从窗户往楼下看，伦敦的雨隐隐有了停了的趋势，他从窗户把头缩了回来，对着金钟云说，“钟云哥，谢谢你。”

曺圭贤出了观众席，把寄存在储物间里的花抱了出来，他慢悠悠的晃到Stage Door，门外零零散散的站了一些人，曺圭贤抱着花站在外围，他不需要往前靠，也不需要第一个冲上去，因为他知道，就算是茫茫人海，金厉旭第一个看见的人也是他。

老旧的木门吱呀一声，金厉旭抱着包，脑袋从大门里叹了出来，他一眼就看到，曺圭贤抱着一大捧向阳花站在门外。金厉旭把门推开，一头撞进曺圭贤的怀里，听着曺圭贤压抑不住的笑声。他有些不满的抬头，想质问曺圭贤为什么笑，就被曺圭贤捏住下巴，熟悉的亲吻落在他的唇上。

曺圭贤的吻一贯的温柔，温柔的吻过他嘴唇上的每一条细纹。他撬开金厉旭的齿贝，舌尖扫过他的上颚，温柔的略过上齿贝的每一寸，金厉旭的舌尖被勾住，曺圭贤舔过他舌尖的纹路，一点一点深入，轻柔的吻吻遍他口腔里的每一处。

曺圭贤就像潮水般将他淹没，他就像是溺水的人，被名为曺圭贤的大海淹没，周围的嘈杂慢慢的消失，他在曺圭贤的亲吻里渐渐沉沦。

曺圭贤放开金厉旭，看着他通红的眼睛，曺圭贤笑着把怀里的向阳花递给金厉旭，金灿灿的一捧，金厉旭小小的个子拢进怀里，像抱了一大束明晃晃的阳光一样。

曺圭贤心想，也没有错，金厉旭就是他的小太阳，是伦敦阴雨绵绵里最耀眼的小太阳。

05  
“圭圭有想过吗，毕业后要去哪里工作。”在八月的一个午后，金厉旭和曺圭贤坐在钢琴室里，曺圭贤对着钢琴编曲，金厉旭捧着冰拿铁靠在窗沿上。  
“会回韩国吧。”曺圭贤把散落在钢琴上得谱子整理好，放在谱架上，“等毕业典礼后再回去也不迟。”  
“厉旭要申博吗？”曺圭贤把钢琴盖子合上，走到厉旭得面前，揉了揉金厉旭稍长的头发。  
“不申了……”金厉旭咬着习惯，他深吸了两口气说，“圭圭，有个剧本的面试，你想帮我看看吗？”

剧本的名字是狂炎奏鸣曲，曺圭贤抱着剧本，在凌晨三点的伦敦的雨夜里，打着台灯看完了。

Ｊ荣获Gloria Artis奖，并且顺利出道，但在那之后，却一首曲子也写不出来，一直感到非常不安。  
Ｓ虽然拥有天生的音乐才华，却无法记录乐谱。  
他们两人是老朋友，同时也是彼此创作音乐的灵感。  
Ｊ去找古典音乐界有名的教授K，得以再次开始作曲，但每次都得到冷酷的批评，在压力之下，他喝得烂醉，发生了交通事故。  
他目击了眼前的「死亡」，伴着浓烈的血的气味，他完成了令人无法置信的第一乐章。  
Ｋ知道了这令人无法置信的音乐的诞生，竟然是拜「死亡」之赐，为了完成曲子，他鼓励Ｊ去杀人，而Ｊ为了第二乐章，试图再去杀人……

曺圭贤翻完了金厉旭给他的剧本，他承认金厉旭确实会挑本子，他闭上眼睛都能想到，金厉旭站在台上唱这个剧的样子。

金厉旭会是最合适的J，曺圭贤心想。

曺圭贤没有问过金厉旭，如果选上了这部剧，他是不是会留下来，多久呢，等这个季度的演出结束，下个季度呢，年复一年，西区从来不缺少新人演员，也不缺少新剧，曺圭贤问不出口，他没有办法问金厉旭，他还会不会回韩国。

沈昌珉交完毕业设计后就回国了，他和曺圭贤的双人间也没到期，曺圭贤就鼓吹金厉旭搬过来和他一起住。曺圭贤苦中作乐，就算他们要就此分开，也算是在乌托邦里快乐过。

曺圭贤看着金厉旭每天起床就抱着谱子，站在厨房的吧台边上，不是背台词就是练唱段，曺圭贤在一边敲电脑都显得有些格格不入。  
“我终于明白我去面试Collins前沈昌珉的感受了。”曺圭贤拉着金厉旭坐下来，劝他休息会儿，“他说我和被下了蛊一样。”  
金厉旭被曺圭贤抱在怀里，他环着曺圭贤的肩膀笑，心想着幸好曺圭贤不知道，他已经失眠了好几个晚上，一闭上眼睛就是双手沾满了血的J。

金厉旭自认他不是一个会沉浸在剧情里出不来的人，从本科到研究生，大大小小的音乐剧他演了不少，其中不乏有舞台剧。狂炎却像是一个无敌洞，把他渐渐吸进去，他梦里都是J杀人的样子。

某个大雨倾盆的夜晚，他扭开自己房门的锁，捧着杯子坐在吧台的高脚凳上，窗外电闪雷鸣，金厉旭没有开灯。一场秋雨一场凉，伦敦又回到了入冬前的凉意，他赤着脚，穿着单薄的睡衣，一个人坐在黑夜里发呆。

金厉旭想，曺圭贤会懂吗，他在半梦半醒里，又好像十分清醒，他明白他不该如此，金厉旭是金厉旭，J是J，就如同曺圭贤是曺圭贤，他不会是Collins那般。金厉旭却像在悬崖的顶端不断的下坠，他伸手摸不到曺圭贤，也不能拉着他一起往下坠。

直到窗外的雨势稍小，金厉旭都没有一丝睡意。他枯坐在黑暗里想了很久，有关于曺圭贤的，也有关于他们未来的，他本不该这样患得患失。金厉旭敲了敲脑袋，听到曺圭贤扭开了他房间的锁。

曺圭贤看着金厉旭趴在桌子上，眼睛里蓄着眼泪，他走过去把金厉旭冰凉的手拢进手掌里，把金厉旭的脑袋摁进自己的怀里，曺圭贤哪能不明白金厉旭在想什么，金厉旭的眼泪蹭在他胸口，曺圭贤紧紧的把他摁在怀里，他想，他们俩之间，可能连一句告别的话都说不出口了。

后来金厉旭搬进了曺圭贤的屋子里，曺圭贤每晚盯着他睡觉，睡前坚决不让他碰他的谱子，金厉旭躺在他身边笑他惊弓之鸟，说自己还没怎么样，曺圭贤反倒吓得半死。  
曺圭贤把被子盖在金厉旭的脑袋上，把他裹的严严实实的说，“你是不知道，那天晚上你有多吓人。”

那个山雨欲来的夜晚，曺圭贤推开门，金厉旭一双圆眼睛直勾勾的盯着曺圭贤，那个瞬间他不知道眼前的是J，还是金厉旭。金厉旭大概不记得了，那天金厉旭在迷迷糊糊里，对着曺圭贤说，“身为作曲家没有比写不出音乐更大的罪了。”

后来金厉旭偶尔还会做噩梦，醒来的时候一扭头看见曺圭贤，曺圭贤像是有感应般，伸出手把金厉旭往怀里塞，金厉旭看他谁的迷迷糊糊的，还惦记着自己有没有又在半夜醒来，他捧着曺圭贤的脸颊，在他的唇上偷了个吻，才又钻进曺圭贤的怀里。

“圭贤啊，你什么时候回来啊，阿姨一直在问我。”曺圭贤收到沈昌珉的电话的时候他在学校里漫无目的的晃，毕业典礼结束后，他的签证也差不多到期了。  
“没想好呢，圣诞节之后？”曺圭贤坐在学校钟楼下面，听着沈昌珉在电话那头絮絮叨叨。  
“我听说，金厉旭不打算回来？”沈昌珉话在嘴边想了好久，才问出口。  
“是啊。”曺圭贤瘫坐在长椅上，“一直耗着也不是办法啊，只能先回去了。”  
“有想过为了他留在英国吗？”沈昌珉在电话那头嘲笑曺圭贤，“你为了他都能忘了自己说的再也不演音乐剧了。”  
“后来不是也没演吗。”曺圭贤扶着额头，十二月份的伦敦，雪要下不下的，曺圭贤抬头看着学校上空灰蒙蒙的天空，“昌珉，我要回韩国了。”

曺圭贤下定了决心的事情，完成起来效率很高。他东西本来就少，趁着金厉旭不在大概清点了一下，一些还有用的生活用品他全部不带走，满打满算也能堪堪把箱子塞满。他看着床头上和一只长颈鹿依偎在一起的企鹅，心里盘算着要不要也把他们带走。

曺圭贤早就说过，他与金厉旭之间不会有更多的争吵，最多是无言，就算是告别的话，他可能也说不出一句。

曺圭贤的机票定在金厉旭去面试的那一天，他不回去问金厉旭，如果他要走，金厉旭会跟着他走吗。金厉旭注定是一只要飞的很高的青鸟，他要在更大的舞台上唱音乐剧，要在更大的剧院里发光。

像是星星一样，属于小王子的双子座流星雨终会落下，曺圭贤想，只是他要暂时先离场了。

曺圭贤在希思罗机场的候机室里接到了金厉旭的电话，金厉旭青葡萄一样的嗓音，透着兴奋和开心，像汽水一样在曺圭贤的耳畔炸开来。  
曺圭贤也笑，他握着手机和金厉旭说，“恭喜啊厉旭，我就说嘛，是厉旭的话一定没问题。”曺圭贤笑着笑着眼眶红了，他听着金厉旭像只快活的青鸟，絮絮叨叨的说着有的没的。曺圭贤罕见的没有和金厉旭斗嘴，金厉旭说的话他全盘照收。他捂着电话听筒，看着指示牌上的登机提醒，准备挂了电话。

“厉旭啊，你知道的吧。”曺圭贤从椅子上站起来，他感觉明明没有太阳，眼泪却止不住的要往眼眶里冲，“我爱你。”  
“圭圭。”金厉旭的声音里带着哭腔，曺圭贤一下就明白，金厉旭早就知道了，他无心去探究，是金厉旭自己知道的，还是沈昌珉告诉他的，“我也爱你，圭圭。”

在巨大的轰鸣声里，曺圭贤摁开了手机的飞行模式，他囫囵的把眼眶里的眼泪擦掉，他最后还是没有带走那一对小企鹅和小长颈鹿，他想，把他们留给金厉旭，也许就是最好的选择了。他感受到机翼下巨大的轰鸣声，他在巨大的失重感里飞上蓝天。

韩国，首尔，曺圭贤终于还是要回去的。

金厉旭的眼泪在他挂了电话后才掉下来，曺圭贤就像是闯入他生活的那束向阳花，他拼尽全力的想把光拢进怀里，直到最后一点热量消失。若非他偶然间看见曺圭贤的暂住卡，他才偶然想去，曺圭贤的签证要到期了。

金厉旭觉得自己是个不甚称职的男朋友，一直以来他似乎都没有完全读懂过曺圭贤的内心，加入话剧社是，放弃出演Collins也是，曺圭贤仿佛一直有他自己的打算。

金厉旭抽着鼻子，伦敦地铁晃晃悠悠，再也没有人能把他拥进怀里，小声的带着笑和他说，小心别摔到了。

那天伦敦的雪还是没有落下来，金厉旭浑浑噩噩的走回曺圭贤的公寓，他拿着曺圭贤放在桌上的门卡刷开了曺圭贤的房间，收拾的整整齐齐的床头，摆着一对长颈鹿和企鹅。

金厉旭的眼泪就这么落下来，随着学生时代一起走向尽头的，还有他和曺圭贤的恋爱。

06  
“圭贤，走啊，晚上去喝一杯啊。”曺圭贤从钢琴室里走出来，沈昌珉就站在他工作室的门口，敲了敲门等着他。  
“大明星，这么直接去喝酒好吗？”曺圭贤上去锤沈昌珉的肩膀，看着彼此眼睛下面挂着的黑眼圈，又不约而同的笑了起来。

曺圭贤回了韩国之后当起了音乐编曲，算不上大红大紫的金牌制作人，但也算是小有名气。几首耳熟能详的OST制作人都挂着曺圭贤的名字，用曺圭贤自己的话来说，就是不愁吃穿。

“我们圭贤，难怪会选作曲专业啊。”沈昌珉喝的有些多了，抱着酒瓶子和曺圭贤絮叨学生时代的那些事情，“老曺，你还有联系金厉旭吗？”  
曺圭贤给沈昌珉倒酒的手顿了一下，又装作无所谓的给沈昌珉的杯子里倒满，“以前的事了，提他做什么。”  
“曺圭贤。”沈昌珉突然提高了音调，不少人往他们这里看过来，曺圭贤忙伸手去捂他的嘴，曺圭贤被认出来不打紧，沈昌珉就要麻烦多了，“曺圭贤，你们俩就这么倔着吧，最好谁也不要低头。”

曺圭贤有些委屈，他已经有段时间没有想起金厉旭了，他的日子过得还算不错，偶尔金厉旭和那段伦敦岁月会闯进他的梦里，他相信回忆很长，他只是不愿去想。沈昌珉喝多了在他耳边又提起金厉旭，还拐着弯子骂了他两句。

曺圭贤打电话给沈昌珉的经纪人，让他把喝的开始找哥哥的沈昌珉带回去。曺圭贤家不远，他放弃了打车，打算溜达着往家走。

他经过便利店的时候，听到店里传来的音乐声，涯月里。曺圭贤想，原来他不是没想起过金厉旭，而是金厉旭永远刻在他灵魂里，他不用去想起，金厉旭就在哪儿了。

如果有机会，曺圭贤想，他要和金厉旭去一次涯月。

“恭喜！”金厉旭被撒了一脸的彩带，随着四月复活节假期的结束，这一季度的狂炎奏鸣曲也落下了帷幕。金厉旭早在这一年开始前和剧院说好了，这是他最后一年演J。  
“时间长了，该换换别的本子了。”金厉旭握着就被坐在酒吧里，这么和给他开欢庆会的同事们说。  
“厉旭，要重新演RENT的感觉怎么样。”同事举着酒瓶当成麦克风，笑着放在金厉旭的嘴边，荒腔走板的念着他的名字。  
金厉旭举着酒杯，距离他上一次站在舞台上演Angel，已经过去了三年有余。他想着最后一次演RENT的时候，帝国剧院淅淅沥沥雨水的Stage Door，曺圭贤捧着一束向阳花，对着他笑。他记得那个在雨中的吻，也记得身边的惊呼声。酒精渐渐吞噬掉他的理智，他像是又见到了曺圭贤，抱着向阳花，站在剧院门口等他。

三年里他没有再见过曺圭贤，想要完全避开他却也不可能。某一年的圣诞假期回国，似乎全仁川的咖啡店里都在放曺圭贤那首涯月里，金厉旭怎么也躲不过，他捂着耳朵不去听那些过于曺圭贤的曲子，曺圭贤却又从他心底冒出来。他想起读书的时候，曺圭贤就一直在说要写一首关于涯月的歌。金厉旭记得自己坐在钢琴边上，说，好啊，那我们能一起去涯月吗。曺圭贤说当然了，他们还要去很多的地方。

就像他和曺圭贤一起走过的路，一起唱过的歌，他们一直都在于金厉旭的心里。

07  
曺圭贤踩着剧院开门的时间点走出了伦敦地铁。圣诞节后的西区剧院狂欢，持续一周的一天两场。曺圭贤请了长长的年假，把工作室落了锁，一个人飞去了英国。他看着皇后剧院熟悉的大门，又看着悬挂着RENT的巨幅海报，长长的叹了一口气。

曺圭贤连着买了三天六场的票，曺圭贤深知，错过的三年，他不能用三天来弥补，只能先从双子座小王子的观众做起了。三年过去了，金厉旭变了吗。曺圭贤坐在二楼的右边，挺着背仰着脖子，看金厉旭略带着娇俏的笑，Angel还是踩着高跟鞋，化着浮夸的妆。

曺圭贤心跳的飞快，他想，第一次见到金厉旭时，他都没有这么紧张过，金厉旭在舞台上的一颦一笑，都像是长颈鹿撞击着他的心脏。曺圭贤闭上眼睛，恍惚间又看见三年前，金厉旭也是穿着这样一条红裙子，直直的撞进他心里。

曺圭贤第一个站起来故障，黑暗里他看着Collins牵着Angel出来谢场，全场掌声轰鸣，曺圭贤的眼眶红了又红，他只能把眼泪憋回去，不停的鼓掌，要把三年欠下的掌声还回来。

“厉旭，真的要走了吗？”金厉旭坐在后台卸妆，同事们七嘴八舌的围上来。圣诞排期的最后一场，剧院也早早的宣布了跨完年会有新得Angel加入，Mark和Roger勾肩搭背，问金厉旭要不要一起去喝一杯。  
“我要回去收拾东西啦。”金厉旭把浮夸得眼妆卸掉，他已经习惯了卸妆湿巾摁在眼皮上得刺痛了，“谢谢大家啊，圣诞快乐。”  
“厉旭还是这么不解风情……”同事们插科打诨得散开，不大得化妆室里有一茬没一茬得聊着，金厉旭探出头去看了一眼，伦敦雨似乎停了。

“大家回家得时候注意安全，听说今天要下雪哦。”金厉旭第一个收好了东西，他站在化妆室得门口，和剧组得工作人员和一起演了一年半的同事们道别。金厉旭看着他熟悉的后台，曾几何时他的愿望就是能站在皇后剧院的舞台上唱音乐剧，真的到了离开的时候他又有些舍不得。

金厉旭沿着有些暗的楼梯往下走，他扶着楼梯一级一级的往下走，在他的西区最后一场表演结束后，没有人和他一起走Stage Door，大家默契的把SD先留给他做告别。

金厉旭推开Stage Door的大门，不少人围上来找他签名合影，新的一年要换卡司的消息大家都有所耳闻，金厉旭笑着让大家别太想他，还会有很多更精彩的Angel。

直到曺圭贤把当年在皇家剧院的那本场刊递到金厉旭的面前。金厉旭错愕的抬起头，曺圭贤抱着一捧向阳花，他站在伦敦灰蒙蒙的天空下对着金厉旭笑，“厉旭，恭喜末场。”

金厉旭只记得，他的眼泪不受控制的往外掉，他甚至做不到向曺圭贤走过去，周围的尖叫声和惊呼声都在离他远去，他只能眨着眼睛，泪水不停的往下掉。曺圭贤似乎有些无奈，他走过去用手指抹去金厉旭的眼泪，圈着金厉旭的肩膀，把他摁进自己的怀里，金厉旭的头埋着，眼泪打湿了曺圭贤胸口的毛衣，他揉着金厉旭的短发，一边哄着他一边抬起他的头。

金厉旭抱着曺圭贤的胳膊，他像是溺水的鱼终于回到了大海，眼泪顺着脸颊往下落，他不愿意放开曺圭贤，亲的急切又凶狠，曺圭贤的嘴唇被他咬破了也不放开。

金厉旭抽抽噎噎的说自己买了二号的机票回国，曺圭贤留给他的东西他都原封不动的寄回国了，一个也没丢，颠来倒去话说的像个醉酒的人。他把曺圭贤送的向阳花抱在怀里，垂着头站在曺圭贤的跟前，像是个犯了错的孩子低着头和曺圭贤认错。

曺圭贤觉得好笑，从前对他不是撒娇就是生闷气的金厉旭，像是被雨淋了的小猫咪，委委屈屈的，明明是在道歉，又像是在委屈自己不理他。他抬起金厉旭的下巴亲他红肿的眼皮，问他，

“金厉旭，要不要和我一起回首尔。”

08  
积攒了一整个冬天的雪，终于落了下来。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候一直想到去年九月份在利物浦的Empire Theatre看RENT，也是青年剧团的演出，那天下了非常大的雨，一路从车站跑去剧院的时候遇上了同性恋大游行。在中场的时候隔壁的一对儿老爷爷和我搭话，就是文里的那些内容。
> 
> 关于文章里曺圭贤到底喜不喜欢音乐剧呢，我写到最后其实也没有一个准确的答案，可能是喜欢的吧，但是他不会演了，金厉旭喜欢的舞台他不愿意辜负。关于金厉旭最后回国是不是迁就曺圭贤呢，不是，因为舞台那么大，他在哪里都能发光发热。
> 
> White Christmas是去年圣诞西区的一个剧，特别欢乐祥和。
> 
> 想不起来还有什么想说的了，那就先讲到这里吧，下个故事见，以及，欢迎大家和我聊天，给我留言。
> 
> 祝大家幸福~~~


End file.
